


Po párty opět na akci...

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Párty bývá divoká záležitost. Probuzení nebývá podle představ. Obzvlášť po párty ve Starktoweru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Po párty opět na akci...

"Už jsme tady, pane." řekla Maria do telefonu.

Phil stojící vedle ní zavřel desky se spisy.

 _"Dostaňte je sem co nejdřív."_ přikázal Fury.

Dveře výtahu se otevřely.

"Ano, p.." Maria se zarazila. "Pokusíme se." zamumlala a ukončila hovor.

Vyšli z výtahu, ale hned se zase zastavili.

Kousek od nich ležela Natasha zachumlaná v Lokiho plášti.

Majitel pláště seděl jen v kalhotách u baru spolu se Stevem.

U gauče leželi pod dekou Bruce a Tony.

Kousek od nich pod stolem ležel Thor a tiskl k sobě Lokiho helmu.

Hned vedle něj ležel také jen v kalhotách Rhodey.

Na stropě z klimatizace vysel napůl Clint.

 _"Vítejte, agentko Hillová, agente Coulsone."_ ozval se Jarvis.

"Co se tady stalo?" zeptala se Maria. Překročila Natashine kalhoty a zastavila se až u jejich majitelky.

 _"Oslavovali jsem."_ odpověděl Jarvis.

"Oslavovali? A co?" podivil se Phil a přitiskl k sobě desky.

_"V průběhu se to tolikrát změnilo, že si nejsem úplně jistý."_

Maria si povzdechla a klekla si vedle Natashi. "Agentka Romanovová, je čas vstávat." zamumlala, zatímco do ní šťouchla.

Phil opatrně zamířil k baru. Cestou překračoval různé kusy oblečení, prázdné flašky a jiné věci, které tady zůstali po bouřlivé oslavě.

Natasha se zavrtěla, ale jinak už nezareagovala.

Phil mezitím jemně probudil Steva.

"Jarvisi.. Mohl by jsi nám pomoct?" zeptala se Maria a vstala.

 _"S radostí."_ ozval se Jarvis.

Po chvilkovém tichu se ozval hlas zpěváka skupiny AC/DC.

Maria si byla jistá, že to šlo slyšet až dolů na ulici.

"Co je?!" vyjekl Loki, než sletěl z barové židličky.

Rhodey si rychle sedl a zmateně se rozhlédl.

Thor se také rychle posadil, ale hlavou vrazil do stolu a tak se skácel opět na zem.

Rhodey se začal smát, ale Thorův přísný pohled ho umlčel.

Natasha se prudce posadila až z ní málem sjel Lokiho plášť a tím odhalil její nahé tělo. Rychle si ho přitáhla k tělu.

Clint sebou trhl a tím se vyprostil z těsného prostoru klimatizace a sletěl na zem vedle Natashi.

"Jarvisi, vypni to!" zařvala Pepper.

Jarvis ihned poslechl.

Pepper seběhla schody v županu.

Tony seděl opřený o gauč a nechápavě se rozhlížel, zatímco vedle něj sedící Bruce se držel za hlavu. 

"Co jste..? Ne, nechci to vědět."zavrtěla hlavou Pepper, než se rychle vrátila zpět.

"Pepps, počkej!" vyhrkl Tony. Vyskočil na nohy a oblečen jen v trenýrkách doběhl ke schodišti.

"Čekáme dole.." řekla Maria mířící do výtahu.

"Pospěšte si." dodal Phil, který jí následoval.

"Neviděl nekdo mojí košili..?" zeptal se Bruce.

"Já ani nevím kde mám svoji.." zabručel Loki.

Clint se posadil a podíval se na otvor ve stropě, ze kterého vypadl. "Jak..?" zamumlal.

"Hele Romanovová, já se nebudu ptát proč máš můj plášť, ale vrať mi ho.." řekl vážně Loki, když si konečně natáhl svou košily.

Všichni pohlédly na Natashu.

 

 

Dolů k autu došli až za hodinu. Rhodey se s nimi rozloučil a šel vlastní cestou, zatímco se ostatní nasoukali do auta, ve kterém čekal Phil a Maria.

Cesta do S.H.I.E.L.D.u netrvala dlouho, ale jim to v tomhle stavu připadala jsko věčnost. Nebyli nikdy raději, když konečně opustili auto a nasedli do vrtulníku, který je odvezl na loď.

Když konečně seděli za stolem, jen se ošívali a čekali na Furyho.

"Takže.." začal Fury, když konečně dorazil. "Náš problém je tohle.." řekl a ukázal na složky před nimi.

"Ne tak nahlas!" vyhrkl Bruce. "Ještě teď mě bolí hlava.." dodal a zabořil obličej do dlaní.

"Mi povídej.." zamumlal Clint, ketrý položil ruce na stůl a čelem se o ně opřel.

Fury si povzdechl. "Tohle bude na dlouho.." dodal. "Jde o Jennifer Waltersovou." prohodil po chvíli a pohlédl na Bruce, který ztuhnul. 

Bruce se na něho podíval tázavě.

"Ano, doktore Bannere, jde o She-Hulk."

"Nechte mě hádat. Vymkla se kontrole." ozval se Thor.

"A zmizela." přikývl Fury.

Clint zvedl hlavu a položil si bradu na ruce. S ne moc velkým zájmem sledoval ostatní.

Natasha otevřela složku před sebou a podívala se na dvě fotky hned nahoře.

Na jedné z nich byla She-Hulk. Dlouhé černé vlasy s odleskem zelené jí padaly na ramena. Na druhé fotce byla žena s hnědými o trochu delšími vlasy, než She-Hulk. Měla brýle a tvářila se celkem mile.

Tony zívnul a promnul si spánky. "Co je náš úkol?" zeptal se a pohlédl na Furyho.

"Najít ji a pokud to bude nutné zneškodnit." řekl Fury.

Bruce sebou trhl, ale mlčel.

"Naposledy jsme ji spatřili, když skočila dolů."

"Jak prosím?" podivil se Steve.

"No.. měli jsme ji tady, když se vymkla kontrole a ona skočila dolů." vysvětlil Fury.

"Jo to vysvětluje tu zničenou přistávací plochu." přikývl Tony.

"Do kterých míst spadla?" zeptala se Natasha.

"Někam mezi Amerikou a Evropou."

"Jo, to jste to hezky zužil." prohodil Loki.

Fury se na něho překvapeně podíval. "Co Vy tu vlastně děláte? Vy přece nepatříte k týmu!"

"Vy jste si všiml.." řekl suše Loki.

"To je v pořádku, pane." ozval se Phil.

"Odveďte ho!" přikázal Fury.

Phil přikývl a odvedl Lokiho pryč.

Fury mlčel.

"Kam teda přesněji dopadla?" zeptal se Thor.

"Hledal bych blíž k Evropě." odpověděl Fury.

"Vy jste si vážně nevšiml, že tady sedí?" ozval se Tony.

Fury po něm střelil pohledem. "Připravte se! Vzhledem k vašemu stavu vyrazíte až zítra!" přikázal, než se otočil a odešel.

"Ten se asi dobře nevyspal." zamumlal Clint.

"To nikdo z nás." řekla Natasha a vstala.


End file.
